Admiration
by Quatre-sama
Summary: This is my account of how Viktor Krum asked Hermione to the Yule Ball... and why she said yes.


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Admiration 

The library was quiet when I entered, but there was no telling how long it might stay that way; Viktor Krum was studying at the table next to my usual spot. I liked to sit at the small round table furthest from Madam Pince's desk--mainly because there was little chance of hearing her hisses of "Silence!" and her whispered accusations when damaged or overdue books were returned. During my first year, though, and our quest to find Nicholas Flamel, I'd discovered that it was much more private and we were less likely to get odd looks for our advanced research. But ever since Krum arrived at Hogwarts, the library had not been my peaceful sanctuary.

I sighed and dropped my bag on the desk. It was only a matter of minutes before the droves of twittering girls would come in, trying to work up the courage to ask him for his autograph, or even worse, just spy on him and coo over how wonderful he is. But now there would probably be even more girls, wanting to ask him to the Yule Ball.

Groaning inwardly, I pulled out my potions notes. I'd rather have a full day of potions with Snape than think about this horrible dance. I hadn't thought it nearly so bad when Professor McGonagall mentioned it during Transfiguration class--imagine having a normal teenage experience for once! And I thought it would be so wonderful to immerse myself in wizarding music and fashion and all the things I never could experience growing up with Muggles. But then listening to Harry and Ron made me realize that maybe it would be as awful as they seemed to think it. At least, the part about finding partners would be awful.

I heard an explosion of muffled laughter from one of the tables behind me, followed by rapid, whispered French. So the Beauxbatons girls were as silly about Krum as my Hogwarts classmates? I suppose it was only to be expected. He _had_ been rather impressive during the Quidditch World Cup.

But really--what did they see in him?

He wasn't all that attractive. His nose (which could have easily been fixed with a wave of a wand) was not dignified or romantic, with its hooked shape and crookedness certainly caused by that last Bludger at the World Cup. His eyes, dark and angry, were always hidden beneath those heavy eyebrows. And he was entirely too thin. I knew that Seekers were supposed to have the slightest build of all Quidditch players, but sometimes Krum looked painfully skinny. It made me wonder about conditions in Bulgaria, and how their wizarding community was handling the political upheavals of several years ago. Probably not well, if his continual frown meant anything. And he always slouched over his books as though he were hiding from something!

Maybe he was hiding from the giggling girls.

I snickered, wondering if he disliked them as much as I did. Sure, he was polite whenever anyone approached him for an autograph--but perhaps he didn't really like it. He usually shrank lower in his chair whenever they approached.

I glanced up at him, only to find him staring at me. Instead of looking away--as any normal person would do--he stood up, gathered his books, and came to my table.

"You are Hermy-own Granger, yes?" he asked, his voice much softer than I'd imagined it would be.

"Yes, I'm Hermione," I said, pronouncing my name carefully so he could hear it spoken properly. He didn't move. "Please sit down." I gestured to the chair across from me.

"I haff seen you here often," Krum said, taking the seat. He didn't meet my eyes. He opened one of his books, pointing to my name written on the sign out card. "I haf been checking out the books you read, hoping to learn your name. You study quite a lot."

I nodded. "I love reading. Do you?" I thought it a valid question, considering how much time he spent in the library. But maybe he was mainly doing research for the next task?

He frowned slightly and shrugged. "Not so much as you, I am thinking. I do vot Karkaroff says, and he vants me to study for the competition." He coughed awkwardly. "Ven I saw you here in the library, you remind me of a girl I saw at the Vorld Cup in the summer."

"You played very bravely," I replied. For a moment I fancied the idea that maybe the girl he was reminded of was actually me. After all, he had been in the same box as us after the match ended. I wondered if maybe I should get an autograph for Ron. "I was there at the game with friends of mine."

He studied me closely. "Vere you in the top box vith your Minister of Magic?" he asked hopefully.

"Mm-hmm."

His serious face broke out into a smile. I'd never imagined he could look anything but surly, yet here he was smiling warmly at me, looking almost attractive.

He glanced down at his books, his face flushed. If I didn't know better, I would say he was nervous about talking to me! Neither of us spoke until I broke the silence.

"Are you enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?"

He looked thoughtful. "It is much better now." He looked around suddenly, as if making sure the giggly girls were no where near. "But there is vone thing I am not liking."

"What's that?"

He shook his head, his expression an odd mixture of amusement and confusion. "The Hogwarts girls vich are asking for my signature."

I laughed, and he seemed pleased.

"But you are different," he said, eyeing me apprehensively. "You let me study in peace, and did not care vot I did in the library."

I shrugged, unable to find an appropriate response.

He leaned close, whispering. "And that is vy I come here, day after day. To votch you ignore me. And to ask you to go vith me to the Yule Ball."

I was shocked--Viktor Krum was asking _me_?

He watched me, patiently waiting for an answer. But I didn't know what to say.

"Somevone else has asked you, yes?" he asked, his face returning to his usual surly expression.

I thought of Ron and Harry and their discussion about finding dates. No--no one had asked me, and at this rate I doubted that anyone would. Certainly not anyone I had been hoping to go with.

I studied Krum carefully. He was interested in me. Not Fleur Delacour, or any of the pretty Hogwarts girls, but me. And he was at least seventeen, talented, admired, intelligent, worthy of the Tri-Wizard championship, and--when he smiled--somewhat attractive (which wasn't all that important, no matter what Ron Weasley thought!).

I reminded myself of the words I'd once said to Harry--that people only liked Krum because he was famous. Was that why I was considering it?

No; he was a nice person, on top of his fame.

And it wasn't like anyone else would ask me.

I thought of the expression Ron would have when he discovered that I was Krum's--no, Viktor's--partner.

"I would like to go to the Yule Ball with you," I finally answered.

"You vere not planning to go vith Potter?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Or your tall friend?"

I shook my head, wondering just how long he'd been waiting to ask me to the ball. "Harry and Ron are my friends. Neither of them asked me to the Ball."

Krum looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "But did you vant to go vith them?"

I swallowed thickly, looking for the right words. "If I had really wanted to go with one of them--as more than friends--I would've asked." Unless, of course, they were being idiots about asking only the most attractive girls they knew.

He smiled again. "Vell, thank you, Hermy-own, for agreeing to go vith me." He picked up his books. "I vill see you later. Ve vill discuss arrangements." He walked out of the library, as always, looking as though he wasn't as accustomed to walking as he was flying. But he looked different to me; he seemed taller and less surly. But maybe I was just seeing him in a different light, now that I knew a bit more of his personality.

What would Harry and Ron say when they found out I was going to the ball with him? They would accuse me of accepting on account of Krum's fame. They'd make fun of me.

Or maybe they'd know it was because they had hurt my feelings?

I frowned, returning to my potions notebook. I just wouldn't tell them. I'd let them find out on the day of the ball, and let it all play out naturally.


End file.
